1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic coupling type isolator including a magnetic field generator and a magnetoresistive effect element (TMR element or CPP-GMR element).
2. Description of the Related Art
Inventions regarding a magnetic coupling type isolator are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 64-32712, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-69906, and PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2003-526083. The magnetic coupling type isolator includes a magnetic field generator for converting an input signal into magnetism, and a magnetoresistive effect element for detecting an external magnetic field generated from the magnetic field generator and converting it into an electrical signal. The electrical signal is transmitted to an output side through a signal processing circuit, so that the output is extracted.
A Hall element, an AMR element (anisotropic magnetoresistive effect element), or a GMR element (giant magnetoresistive effect element) is used as the magnetoresistive effect element.